


Redemption (SBW17 FanArt Collection)

by Gassu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fanart collection, Gen, Science Bros Week, Science Bros Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: My fanart collection for Science Bros Week 2017.





	1. July 10: Light

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to participate again this year and thought that I should definitely put something here too (as I have not been very active with posting new fics here, sorry about that. I will try to get something finished this year at least).
> 
> You can also find these artworks from [my Tumblr art blog](http://ganetart.tumblr.com/tagged/sciencebrosweek).

##  **Smile**


	2. July 11: Pending

## Waiting

Tony keeps sending letters, Bruce has yet to answer.


	3. July 12: Rush

## Deadline


	4. July 13: Pierce

## Protector

_“Shit, Hulk!“ Tony’s worried face comes to Hulk’s view._

_“Tony safe, Hulk good.“ Hulk says._

_Tony narrows his eyes for a second, but then his face relaxes a bit until worry takes over him again and he replies: “Yeah, I’m safe, thanks to you. But Hulk, we need to get those off your back.“_

_Hulk huffs and reaches one of his hands out to pull the spears off his back one by one. While Tony watches Hulk and wonders how much pain Hulk is feeling at the moment, he is careful to not get too close to the radioactive blood._

_Tony is alive, thanks to Hulk (and Bruce) for saving his ass before those spears pierced him._

_His protectors, Tony thinks and it makes him smile._


	5. July 14: Triumph

## Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my personal favourite one, but I wanted to do something quick. (I would have had more time working on this if not for the fact that I got suddenly sick and was puking my guts out... Ugh.)


	6. July 15: Eclipse

## Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that didn't give me much inspiration, but I wanted to do somehting even though I'm not feeling very well, haha. Oh well, only one left. :)


	7. July 16: Yours

## Conclusion

_This is our conclusion, our final equation. I am yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *phew!* It's the final day of the Science Bros Week 2017. I have been having a lots of fun (not including my sudden illness), and I need to continue catching on with the amazing fanfics that people have created during this week.
> 
> I hope we will be continuing next year! :)  
> Have an awesome year everybody!


End file.
